


Sketch

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's emotions control her designs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Miss A’s Hush, which is perfect to listen to as you read and it just came to me as I was also watching Jane the Virgin. (lol)

When Marinette designed outfits, she loved designing wigs and accessories. She loved creating pieces that just created a story. She loved weaving characters and stories in her clothes, putting love into everything she made. All of her hopes and dreams went into every stitch she did. But there was something about creating with terrible emotions that made her heart race. Whenever she drew when she was sad, her creations came out dark and soulful, like they were made out of rain. Those designs made people look ethereal. When Marinette was full of hatred, her clothes jumped out at her. They were fierce and strong, just like lightening. Her clothes seemed so impactful when she poured out all her emotions, all her bad thoughts.

But Marinette never showed anyone her designs, at least none that were created with bad feelings. She didn’t want anyone to see them and ask her to recreate them. She didn’t want to feel angry and sad anymore than she wanted to. She didn’t want others to ask about how she felt when she made them. She wanted others to see her happy designs, ones she made on happy occasions. Like the dress she made while thinking of sunflowers and daisies, a cute summer dress she made for Alya. Or the wonderful t-shirt she had made for Nino on his birthday, a wonderful red shirt that had stars and music notes all for him. Marinette loved making colorful, happy pieces of work.

Marinette couldn’t always hide her designs. Sometimes someone found a sketch they had really liked in her sketchbook and Marinette couldn’t refuse a hopeful smile or glance. It happened often with Adrien. She would see those eyes of his and it suddenly fit that he would be compatible with her sadder designs. He just had the look for them. Either his hair would be unruly and wild or his body language would be off but her designs fit with him so well. Sometimes when she had those angry and wild emotions, she designed with Adrien in mind. She loved how lean and sculpted his body was, how easy it was to simply draw something dark and sexy and have it fit him so well. 

Her favorite design with him in mind, was a fitted black turtleneck that fell down to his hips. His legs would display a dark pair of skinny jeans with boots covering his feet. His eyes would be lined with kohl and the tiniest hint of lip gloss on his lips, with his hair slicked back, was her absolute fantasy. She had that design of him hidden away in a separate sketchbook, where she had all of her embarrassing (but sexy) ideas about Adrien (and maybe herself). A separate sketchbook where all her fantasies true and where all her emotions went. 

Sometimes she even drew Chat Noir. Oh god how he made her melt inside. Even thought Adrien made her feel like she was going to burst, Chat Noir made her feel like a woman. She wanted to be in his arms, up high in the night sky but not as Ladybug. No, not as Ladybug, but just as simple Marinette. When she drew him, it was always in wonderful costumes that accentuated his eyes. All green and glowing, she could never get enough of him. If she was being truthful, she mostly drew him when she was angry. Her anger helped her draw that passionate look he had in his eyes when he was in battle, when he was patrolling the city, whenever he looked at her. His eyes always followed her and she never wanted it to stop. Contrarily to popular belief, Marinette wasn’t torn between her feelings for Chat and her feelings for Adrien. She was content with seeing how everything would play out, who would come after her.

Marinette looked up at the moon and smiled, it looked like it was going to storm. A perfect time to gather ideas and sketch anew.


End file.
